


Game over?

by IvyLily02249



Series: After the game, what happens? [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLily02249/pseuds/IvyLily02249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's plopped onto a planet full of trees. So many trees it's ridiculous. They were luckily dropped into a large, open clearing. Thing is...</p>
<p>The trolls were gone.</p>
<p>Just like poof. Whoosh. Carried away by the wind or something ridiculous like that. John wishes they were actually carried away by the wind, so he could just bring them back. Another thing was that they had horns and they had deducted that they were half troll. Unfortunately the game had other things in mind for them. Fortunately one of them was twelve trials, each bringing a troll back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game over?

Your name is John Egbert and it was a _fucking doozy_ being sent to this reality.

Except _not really._

You felt the air pressing onto you, but soothingly like your windy thing. In fact you had almost _slept_ , but your wariness kept you awake. It felt the same, yet different. You try to search your mind for the word. It had felt more like... _space_. You think you saw Jade was sleepy too. Everyone had sent worried glances both of your ways. You smiled, hoping that was a smile of reassurance and _not_ like an _insane grin._

Suddenly wow everyone was glowing their colours! You were _obviously_ blue, Dave was red, Rose was purple, Jade was green and _so much more_! It's like you were becoming air, but _in slo-mo_. Rose's girlfriend has an odd combination of green and white. You wanted to giggle but you yawned. This was lulling you even faster into sleep.

The colours were glowing brighter and brighter until they were almost white. Kamayo's – you _think_ that's her name? – natural glow had blended with the… spacey light. Okay it was official Jade did the spacey thing, your light was the windy light and hers was the spacey light.

You _almost_ feel bad for Rose for not having any lighting-up powers if not for the fact she uses the light for her wands. It's not fair that she can use her aspect to attack! But being the friendleader you are you would _never_ admit that.

But you're still jealous.

Meanah and Fefury – you're still not sure of their names – are the first to go. You stare in amazement – you're sure Jade did too. Their colours exploded in all directions and curled here and there then they faded back into the air. It wasn't really show-offy, but still awesome. So this was how you looked like when you or Jade teleported away! Well, you don't really _teleport_ , since you have to travel. Being wind only helped in mobility, speed and dodging attacks.

Crow-nest and Eriphant followed. Okay you're just going to guess names now. Kurioz and Impanzee next, then Horse and Egriess. Arena and Vriska… well _of course_ you knew Vriska's name. She was your guide troll! Excluding Karkat. But if you didn't know you would probably guess Voska.

Next to fall to the spacey thing was Spatula and Terezi. Terezi _killed_ you! That's why you knew her name. But in a different timeline you suppose. But that was the timeline Davesprite came from! Aargh this is _so_ confusing. You would probably guess Tearzip.

And _whoosh_ went Porrimge and Kamayo. This was making you hungry for some reason. You can't fathom _why_ though. Mewling and NerPETA went down with the (space)ship next. And they were followed by Meatuna and Soullilocks tumbling down the hill. Roofiuh and Tafro space'd next.

Dumbaa and Aradia warped into the other place. Okay you're getting tired of making up ways of saying how they were warped. You knew Aradia because she scared you the other time by saying "I want to see how this place blows up" or something similar. You would probably guess Aradeer. Kranki and Karkat fell into the endless hole of space next. Karkat's name was pretty obvious. You would guess Carcat. Not much difference, really.

The last eight of you were pretty sporadic. Rose, then Dirk, then Roxy, then Jake, then Dave. Jade and you were left. She was holding your hand tightly.

There was a slightly longer delay, which made you worried. What if you two were left?

Both of you burst into clouds of green and blue at the same time. Well that answered that.

You felt the sensation of being truly free for a few seconds and suddenly you're in agonising pain. You tried squirming but you were non-existent. Sort of. You still had your conscience. You aren't sure what you are now. A ghost? Oh hell yeah Ghostbusters. But wouldn't you have a ghostly image of yourself? You frowned, or at least imagined frowning, thinking about what you were. You didn't pay attention to the light rapidly approaching you.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and what is going on.

Seriously what's fucking going on. You see everyone glowing like Jade and John when they teleport. For some reason they looked sleepy. All of you were worried. You had felt the _slightest_ tinge of fear. John was your leader. Jade had awesome kick-ass powers. Wherever all of you were teleporting to - or if you all were even teleporting _anywhere_ , really - , you guys most likely would need Jade and her teleporting powers. Would that even work? She wouldn't technically be in range of the Green Sun so...

Goddamn Egbert and his goofy little grin, interrupting your train of thought. In fact the train completely derailed due to a very magnetic tree and fell into a pond. His grin is the tree. It is the grin. And the pond is just the feelings you're having.

Wait what feelings.

You ignore those thoughts. John is quite definitely not a homo. He had told you once when Karkat was warning you both about being in a relationship with your respective trolls. He told you another time and smacked you upside the head when he had told you about his meeting with himself and you said, "Damn is that some hot Johncest right there."

You're not sure about yourself though.

Okay your thoughts are wandering into dangerous territory. You even put up a sign saying that, actually. You see Kanaya's strange glow and wanted to make some off-handed comment about it but you were interrupted by John's yawning. John must be interlinked to your brain or something.

The glow was getting even brighter. Your eyes are starting to hurt. Fortunately for Kanaya her two glows stopped clashing. That vampire was fucking lucky you didn't get a word in.

Suddenly everyone started disappearing, one by one. You didn't pay attention to the order but you're pretty sure it was by blood caste. You're still not sure who's higher than who though. All of you humans probably teleported by order of endurance to the magic-y space thing. You were the third-to-last. Jade and John were left.

You have a feeling they were the only hope you all had left.

Searing pain shot through you. It was somehow strangely comforting. It reminded you of… your strifes with Bro. The pain started fading away at a moderate pace, then shot back again. It was like your life. Thinking it was difficult. Then when you entered The Medium it went away. Just when you think you got over it, you suddenly see Bro's corpse. It was… scarring, to say the least. You had missed him but you knew he could handle himself. But he was dead before you even got there. You still have his sword tucked away safely in the depths of your sylladex.

You don't notice the light approaching you at speeds definitely not safe if it were a car.

You wake up, reality literally slapping you in the face in the form of a fish. You crack your eyes open to register what was around you. Grass. Grass for miles. Above you was the… sort of sun. It was purple-ish. It was partially covered by…

Oh god. The person you were just thinking about. Well, more like he was covering your vision with a fish.

"Bro?" you managed to croak out. Definitely not squeak. Striders don't squeak.

He smiles, not one of those daring, over-confident ones he usually does. A very normal, parent smile. "Hey, lil' man. What's up with your pyjamas?"

Of course he had to talk about your god-tier outfit first.


End file.
